


The Ribbon

by starluff



Series: JWP 2015 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some good memories in that ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't manage to do 100 words, but I did 150, which is good enough for me :)

Watson picked up the yellow ribbon from its hiding place in his drawer. It was old and faded but still recognizable. He touched it carefully, reverently, so as not to do any more lasting damage than needed to be done. He could remember, quite clearly, the way it had looked in Mary's fair hair, pulling it out of her lovely face. Watson smiled. He wiped his eye, which must have got a bit of dust in it.

There was a soft knock at the door to his bedroom. Watson looked up to find Holmes standing in the open doorway, looking solemn.

"I hope I am not trespassing," Holmes said, "but I need to go through the notes of the past case and I need your help. But if you are not free..."

"Not at all, old fellow. I will be with you in a moment." Watson got up and followed.


End file.
